


Christmas Blunderland

by ChompJames



Series: Holiday Curse [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Clumsy Waverly, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Nicole is a Saint, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChompJames/pseuds/ChompJames
Summary: Waverly needed this date to go perfectly.Unfortunately Santa Clause or maybe Krampus seem to have other plans.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Holiday Curse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633618
Comments: 58
Kudos: 273





	1. The Clumsiest Christmas Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to alvinn1028 for making me a rock climbing genius now.

Waverly ducked her head blushing as she watched the tall redhead walk away from her, not before looking over her shoulder throwing a wink however, she’d be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t thought about this everyday for the past six weeks.

_ \ / _

/ \

/ \

/ \

/ \

/~~\o

/ o.\

/ ~~*~~~ \

o /o \

/ ~~~~~~~ \~`

/__ * _______\

||

\ ==== /

\\__/

_When she first caught wind of ‘Extremely Haught Indoor Rock Climbing’ six weeks ago she figured she’d give it a try. The snow and ice was really putting a downer on her outdoor yoga routine. Besides she always thought of herself adventurous and maybe indoor rock climbing could be fun._

_The moment she threw open that door and stepped through she was amazed. The large gym was busy. Almost every wall was slate gray with rainbow colored...things._

_A hasty ‘guide’ by a extremely buff man who called himself Dolls and Waverly was utterly confused and a bit nervous. A lot of things looked complicated and with a lot of intimidating equipment._

_A dark blue wall littered with equipment free children caught her eye as she finished scanning the room. The wall looked easy enough and with a shrug of her shoulder and a determined nod she reached for the first handle looking thing._

_No more than ten feet up she decided to brave the anxious choice of looking down. Sure it was only ten feet but it was still scary, turning her head slightly her eyes roamed the open room. That’s when she saw her._

_A beautiful red head with a baseball cap turned backwards, black form fitting leggings and what looked like the company’s t-shirt crafted into a tank top. Their eyes met from across the room and Waverly felt her knee’s weaken. Fingers gripping tighter where they lay. It was useless though because the moment the redhead smiled and waved at her her limbs no longer worked._

_It was a quick fall and thankfully onto extremely soft pads but Waverly decided it was better to keep her eyes closed. Until she heard a breathy voice and felt a shadow across her face._

_“Are you okay?”_

_Opening her eyes Waverly barely was able to nod before the woman smiled and took her breath away..._

🎅🏻🎅🏻🎅🏻🎅🏻🎅🏻  
  


That’s how she found herself here today, waiting on Nicole Haught to bring her back a peppermint hot chocolate. To say she was nervous was putting it lightly. Waverly couldn’t even think of a time she had a bigger crush on anyone in her lifetime. 

Nicole was adventurous, that much she knew from the one on one climbing they did over the past few weeks together, which was why she let go of her primal need to plan and allowed Nicole to take full control of their date. 

Waverly knew where they were. An outdoor skating rink with independent booths featuring skate rentals, snowmobiles, sled rentals and much more. She was excited and a little cold as the snow fell gently around her. The laughs and general happiness radiating from the skating rink only made her giddier. 

With Nicole carefully making her way back to her, a cup of cocoa in each hand, Waverly couldn’t help the way her breath hitched. Nicole was gorgeous. Plain and simple. Radiant red hair barely poking through her beanie, a black windbreaker and tight fitting jeans that showed off those rock climbing quads. 

With Nicole getting closer Waverly felt all the butterflies in her stomach return. “Here you go Waves. I got you crushed peppermint candy bits to go on top, hope that was okay.”

She was absolutely perfect. “Thanks. That was really sweet of you.” 

This date had to go perfectly. Nicole was way out of her league in her own opinion. Nicole ran a successful business and owned her own house. While she stayed in a room above the bar she worked at. Sure it was a family bar and she was going to school, but still, Nicole was older and more mature. Nicole knew what she wanted and she strived to achieve it. 

As Nicole reached her hand out to offer the holiday decorated cup of cocoa Waverly decided that maybe a lingering finger touching could be beneficial. 

Except she came in a little too excited and hot. What was supposed to be a cute and perhaps a bit sensual lingering of fingers turned out to be spilling a whole cup of steaming hot cocoa all over Nicole’s hand.

Dropping the cup in the snow and shaking her hand out Nicole hisses. “Fuck. Fuck. Shit that hurts.”

Not thinking in the slightest Waverly reaches out for the already reddening hand accidentally squeezing it. Instantly Nicole rips her hand away from Waverly and thrusts it into the deep snow. 

Well shit. That is not how this was supposed to go. 

“Nicole I’m so, so, sorry. I’m a little clumsy sometimes. That’s me. The klutz. One time I accidentally broke a expensive whiskey bottle and let me tell you...that was a pain to pay off. God, I’m sorry, I’m making this about myself. Are you okay? Do we need to go to the doctor? Did I ruin this? God I’m rambling like a idiot ” Waverly rambled nervously as she watched Nicole pack more snow around her hand.

Of course she would somehow ruin the first date she’s been on in  months and with the most gorgeous woman she’s ever laid eyes upon. 

“Oh god, rock climbing. Did I just put you out of work for a while?!” Waverly squeaked out flailing her hands around uselessly.

A breathy chuckle from Nicole brought Waverly out of her frenzy. “Hey it’s gonna be okay. I don’t even think it’ll blister, look.” Nicole pulled her hand from the snow, standing up to her delicious full height, slowly rotating her hand for Waverly to see. 

Cautiously Waverly inched her hands towards Nicole’s, giving her every chance to snatch it away again, taking it gingerly between her own giving the red and now freezing hand a detailed look over. No blistering or skin sloughing off was always a good sign at least. 

Even under the poor circumstances Waverly couldn’t deny the warm feeling in her chest at holding Nicole’s hand in such a delicate way. It didn’t help the way Nicole stepped closer to her either. 

“See? No harm done. It would take  a lot  to put these hands out of commission.” Nicole purred and Waverly felt dizzy and light headed at the same time. 

She knew she had to play it cool. Not that she was trying to play hard to get but it would look a little desperate if Nicole saw her as a love sick puppy after the first seven minutes of their date. Except it was extremely hard with Nicole. She fell off a beginners rock climbing wall  _just because_ Nicole had waved at her for crying out loud. 

Feeling Nicole interlace their fingers Waverly couldn’t help but look down at them in awe. It was magical how perfectly their hands fit together. 

Nicole’s thumb sliding over her knuckles calmed her slight anxiety. “Did you want another peppermint hot cocoa?” Nicole asked as she tilted her head towards the food truck.

While she was desperate to have her favorite Christmas time drink Waverly was also not one to risk more bodily damage. “No thanks. I’m fine for now, maybe after our first secret adventure? What are we doing anyway?”

Looking up just in time to see Nicole smile wide with that sexy as hell dimple Waverly was sure she was being blessed in that precise moment. 

“Come with me and I’ll show you, gorgeous.” Nicole winked as they slowly began a trek around the ice skating rink. 

With two days before Christmas the area was as festive as ever. Christmas lights hung from food trucks, lamp posts adorned with tinsel and wreaths, children chasing after each other with candy canes dangling dangerously from their lips. 

At first glance Waverly had suspected they would be ice skating. It’s a perfect excuse to hold hands or other body parts if the other were to fall, it was romantic in a sort of cheesy sense, however as they passed the skate rental booth Waverly glanced up to see Nicole wiggling her perfectly shaped eyebrows at her.

God she was sexy.

The longer they walked the more booths they passed and Waverly was starting to get excited as the snowmobile rental booth got closer and closer to them. She was nervous and anxious at the same time. A strong reassuring squeeze from Nicole’s hand reminded her everything was okay. Bringing her mind back to the second time she had laid eyes on Nicole.

_ \ / _

/ \

/ \

/ \

/ \

/~~\o

/ o.\

/ ~~*~~~ \

o /o \

/ ~~~~~~~ \~`

/__ * _______\

||

\ ==== /

\\__/  
  


_She was more than embarrassed about her fall. The red headed woman had helped her up introducing herself as Nicole Haught and also the owner of the Indoor Rock Climbing gym._

_Naturally Waverly stayed away for two weeks and naturally the red headed beauty ran through her mind every day. She had kind of hoped Nicole would venture into the bar or they’d naturally bump into each other in the street._

_Basically she was pining over a woman she knew nothing about and didn’t eve_ n _know if Nicole was gay. One could hope though, right?_

_When she couldn’t take it anymore, Waverly nervously returned to Extremely Haught Indoor Rock Climbing. It was extremely early in the morning and barely anyone climbing onto those ridiculously crazy looking walls._

_ Once again she was frazzled. She  wanted  so badly to learn everything about rock climbing. It looked hard and interesting, and when she set her mind to something she usually got it done. _

“ _Welcome back! I was hoping your fall didn’t scare you away.”_

_Jumping slightly at the familiar voice Waverly turned around quickly only to blush and shake her head, voice suddenly gone, crossing her arms over her chest._

_Nicole took a step closer to her and Waverly felt butterflies erupting in her stomach. “I’v_ e _got half an hour before my next client. I can show you the basics, if you want?”_

_Throat dry, all Waverly could do was nod before following Nicole to a room full of confusing looking equipment._

_Once she stepped through and Nicole tightened it to the point that breathing felt like it’s own workout, Nicole asked her a odd question._

“ _Can you slide you hand palm down in between the harness and make a fist for me?”_

_An odd request but seemingly that Nicole knew what she was doing enough to own the place, Waverly obliged._

_“Can you take your fist out?” Nicole asked as she eyed her._

_After a few attempts to no success, Nicole assured her that the harness was perfect and ready to go._

_Within five minutes they were both standing in front of a wall marked novice. All clipped in and ready to go Waverly’s anxieties start to poke through as she begins to wring her fingers._

_“Hey. It’s going to be okay, I’m not going to let you fall. I’ll be here on the ground supporting you and helping you guide your way up. I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”_

_It was genuine and sweet. Also what a professional would probably say. Waverly was having trouble determining whether this was what Nicole would normally do for her clients._

_Until Nicole grabbed her hand and squeezed it in the most reassuring way possible..._

🎅🏻🎅🏻🎅🏻🎅🏻🎅🏻  
  


Nicole playfully but sternly shooed her away as she paid for the rental. Waverly tried to argue that she could split the cost and buy her own mittens and balaclava but Nicole was having none of that. 

It was sweet and Waverly swore her heart swelled from the thoughtfulness of it. Although that was physically impossible and she knew it didn’t mean she couldn’t  _think_ that way.

Keys attainted and Nicole grabbed her hand again as they walked over to the snowmobile. A ten minute guide of where the trail started and how the snowmobile worked, that Waverly paid very much attention to, and they were left alone to their own devices.

Mittens and balaclava on and there was nothing left to do but get on the snowmobile and  touch and lord help her but Waverly really wanted to wrap her arms around Nicole’s waist and just have their bodies  _touching_. 

She felt a little silly with just her eyes visible through the balaclava but she’d rather feel a little silly than get frost bite. 

“Would the beautiful lady like to drive first?” Nicole asked as she jingled the keys.

As if she would give up the opportunity to sit behind Nicole so quickly Waverly politely declined. The cute pout from Nicole had her biting her cheek in order to not open her big mouth to volunteer to drive first. The pout was cute and all but she’d rather have her arms wrapped around Nicole, thank you very much. 

The engine coming to life and the vibration between her legs did not help the desire she was feeling for Nicole. Neither did Nicole taking both her hands and wrapping them tighter around her self before turning her head slightly. “Hang on tight, we can’t have anything happening to precious cargo” 

Nicole Haught was smooth and Waverly could not help herself but to swoon over her. She didn’t even want to stop herself.

With the first push of the accelerator the snowmobile jerked forward before coming to a stop. Sheepishly Nicole turned around to whisper an apology. Eventually figuring out the right pressure Nicole slowly took off before becoming confident enough to gain speed. 

The trail was completely euphoric for Waverly. The beautiful trees caked with snow and the fact that her arms were tightly holding onto Nicole’s middle was amazing. Even with her overly padded mittens she could feel Nicole’s toned stomach. Waverly had teased her several times that yoga was a better workout as it produced the abs that Nicole lacked. Still, Nicole’s flat and toned stomach was sexy. 

Feeling the snowmobile slow down, Waverly lifts her head to get a view. “Waves! Look in the woods! Deer!”

Turning her head Waverly noticed a family of deer running through the woods and on to the path. She would have thought they would have kept up their frenzy run and bolt into the other half of the woods but instead they stopped. Stopped and stared at them for a minute before walking slowly towards the side of the path.

They were beautiful. So unworried about the world around them, peacefully chomping away at the winter apples that have fallen from the tree’s above. It was the most serene scene she had ever seen really. Until a twig broke nearby scattering the deer into the woods seeking safety. 

“You want to drive now? It’s really fun.” Nicole gushed.

Nodding her enthusiasm both women step off the snowmobile to switch places. However feeling Nicole against her body completely wiped her memory of the instructions from her brain. 

She didn’t want to come off dumb but she’d rather be safe than sorry. “Can you explain the basics again? I completely forgot.”

Feeling the light hearted chuckle against the back of her neck sent a shiver down her spine. “No worries. All the buttons make it look complicated but it’s pretty simple.”

Standing up on the snowmobile Nicole points out the lights, brake and finally the accelerator. It would have been a easy going thing, except with the largely over padded mittens, when Waverly lightly brushed the accelerator it sent the whole snowmobile forward and fast. 

She felt Nicole being flung from the snowmobile and heard the crash into the snow. Along with the noise Nicole made that crushed her soul.

“ _Ughhh_...”

Instantly Waverly was off the snowmobile and standing over Nicole uselessly. “Oh my god. Are you okay? I’m so sorry.”

It terrified her to watch Nicole gasp for air for a few horrified seconds. Even when she looked like a fish out of water gasping for air, Nicole was still the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

“Try to stay calm and work through it.” Waverly said in a very uncalm manner. 

Finally after a few more seconds which honestly felt like hours Nicole was able to take her first breath.

Waverly threw her hands to her face embarrassed. “I knew I shouldn’t have driven. Nicole I’m so sorry. Really. Are you hurt?”

Slowly Nicole sat up and began to wave her hand dismissively. “I’m okay Waves, just knocked the wind out of me for a few seconds. It was an accident and I’m perfectly fine. Promise”

Even with her mouth hidden Waverly could tell by the way Nicole’s eyes shifted that she was smiling. It took a little of the guilt away but a large part of it was still there. This was the second time she had unintentionally hurt Nicole on their first date. There was absolutely no way she was making a good first date impression. Which totally sucked balls.

Waverly knew that Nicole was too sweet and nice for this world. Even if she was having the worst time on their date, which was probably happening, Nicole would act like it was the best date of her life.

Waverly could tell that Nicole was playing off the accident but she couldn’t help but notice the way she hugged her ribs a bit. 

Nicole coming close to her was heart wrenching and yet exactly what she needed at the same time.

“Waves. I’ve suffered worse falls free climbing and landing on rubble. Promise I’m okay. You drive, it’s too exhilarating and fun not too.” Nicole tried to reassure her.

Once Nicole’s hands found her hips though, giving a light squeeze, Waverly held her breath at the reminiscence of the first time Nicole had touched her hips...

_ \ / _

/ \

/ \

/ \

/ \

/~~\o

/ o.\

/ ~~*~~~ \

o /o \

/ ~~~~~~~ \~`

/__ * _______\

||

\ ==== /

\\__/

_  
Waverly had been nervous to let someone else hold her weight as she started to climb the wall. But with Nicole climbing right next to her, her nerves weren’t quite as bad._

_They’d been having climbing sessions twice a week for the last two weeks and while she wasn’t great at it, Waverly would go as far to say she was getting better at least. She was_ _still on the novice walk but at least she was learning different techniques. She had pleaded with Nicole to let her try some other hold on the wall other than the jugs. No matter of pleading had worked though and she only pouted a little bit._

_Honestly she wasn’t sure how she was supposed to concentrate on actually climbing with Nicole right next to her. Muscles in her arms and back flexing with every move to the next hold, not to mention how fudging easy she made it look._

_“Hips” Nicole stated firmly as Waverly watched her look over her form_.

_Now Waverly hates when anyone argued with her over anything that she was fluent or damn near professional in, but she couldn’t help feeling puzzled at what her hips were doing wrong. “My hips are fine. They’re super close to the wall.”_

_Nicole shook her head in amusement as she swung right next to Waverly and used one strong but soft hand to softly grab onto one of Waverly’s hip bones pushing it as close to the wall as possible._

_“You’ve got to keep your center of gravity as close to the wall as possible. That and keeping_ yo _ur weight over your feet helps stop you from falling.” Nicole said as her tone went from playful to teacher._

_ Waverly didn’t miss the fact that Nicole still had her hand on her hip. It could just be a learning technique or maybe Nicole was flirting a bit. Nicole had let it slip in their last climbing session that her last girlfriend hated how much time she spent rock climbing. So at least she knew now that she  maybe had a chance.  _

_A girl could dream at least...right?_

🎅🏻🎅🏻🎅🏻🎅🏻🎅🏻  
  


It took a few more minutes of persuasion from Nicole but Waverly finally felt comfortable enough to at least sit back down on the snowmobile and a few deep breaths before allowing Nicole to sit behind her. The vehicle felt like a bigger beast than it had previously but she was Waverly Earp  god damnit  and she conquered things she was scared of. 

Most of the time.

Okay some of the time anyways...

Usually the things she was scared of though weren’t things that weighed a ton. Also things she was scared of usually didn’t fling her date backwards knocking the wind out of them. 

Ridiculous. Honestly, that’s how she was feeling, ridiculous. It can’t be any different than driving her Jeep, except maybe for the fact there were no doors and they were surrounded by tree’s, that was fine though. Just fine.

With a shaky hand Waverly reaches out starting the vehicle. Engine roaring to life made her jump an inch or two off the seat. She wasn’t expecting two arms wrapping around her middle, not that she was complaining, it calmed her instantly.

“Hey. Waves you’ll be great at this. I promise. It’s so fun you won’t even remember being this scared.” Nicole softly spoke against her ear.

Nicole’s warm voice always seemed to calm her. Whether it was about rock climbing or driving a snowmobile, Nicole seemed to  know  exactly when she needed her guidance.

A hesitant nod and Waverly felt Nicole scoot closer to her, arms wrapped tightly around. Now all she could think about was how exactly she was supposed to concentrate on driving this damn thing with Nicole wrapped around her like this. 

The first push of acceleration and Waverly tightened her abs out of fear and maybe a tad bit of showing off. It’s not like Nicole didn’t know she had abs, but she’d never touched them before. Waverly was pretty sure she felt a breathy chuckle come from Nicole which made her blush at her own ridiculous antics.

The first ten feet was a little hard to concentrate but once the thrill and excitement took over her, how could managing a massive beast like this not, it was like she almost,  _almost_ ,  forgot Nicole was sat behind her. 

She realized she was driving more cautiously than Nicole had been but being inexperienced she would rather be safe than sorry. She’d already flung Nicole off the damn thing and it would really put a dampen on their date if they both ended up in the hospital or the morgue because they crashed into some tree’s. 

Slow and steady wins the race but Nicole was all about adventure. Waverly could not have her thinking she was some boring girl who was scared of everything. Slowly but a little more confidently she pushed down on the accelerator. Rather quickly Waverly realized she should have tucked her jacket into her mittens as the wind forced itself underneath her sleeves. It was like she could feel every goosebump erupt over her forearms and entire body. 

An excited shout from Nicole gave Waverly the extra burst of confidence she needed as she pushed down on the accelerator even more.The scenery was captivating as they raced through the path. The small snowbanks on both sides of the path looked so inviting to just jump off and have a impromptu snowball fight but the thrill of finally taming this wild beast underneath her won out. 

While maybe boring to some Waverly couldn’t help but admire the tree’s and small wildlife she caught small glimpses of. Sure it was just kinda the same looking tree’s with snow packed on them, but to her it was beautiful. There was just something so calming about being around nature for her. A slight hippie at heart gave her better insight on how much tree’s were gave back to the world. 

“Waves...”

Tree’s not only were beautiful but they gave us oxygen, symbolizing spiritual nourishment. Theywere powerful symbols of growth and resurrection. 

“Uh, Waves...”

It took a few seconds to realize Nicole was trying to get her attention. A good thing she finally started paying attention as she focused her eyes on the path to notice a downed tree in the middle of the path. At the very last second she was able to break hard enough to stop within  _inches_ of the tree. 

It wasn’t a huge tree by any means but it would have wrecked them for sure. As they stepped off the snowmobile together, Nicole crouched down next to the tree in deep thought. Waverly stood by uselessly as she had no idea what to even think about doing with this tree.

Watching Nicole stand up to her deliciously sexy height Waverly’s felt her throat to dry. “I think it could be light enough for us to move off the trail, if you’re okay with some manual labor”

Pricing herself on her strength Waverly quickly agreed. At the guidance of Nicole they tried to pick up the tree from opposite ends. However even though it was a smaller tree it still weighed more than they could manage. Nicole furrowed her brow in deep thought and Waverly just wanted to kiss away the wrinkles in her forehead. 

Nicole’s eyes lit up with a new idea. “If we both push or roll it from the same side, I think we can roll it into the ditch.”

Not being able to think of a better idea, she agrees, falling into her knee’s next to Nicole ready for directions. It was simple really. Roll, rest, roll and rest. Waverly wasn’t naive, she knew damn well that Nicole was doing most of the work, but at least she was helping a little bit. The fact that they were working together, working together well at that, was making Waverly excited. If they could work together under pressure, that’s a sure sign of good communication. Communication was important in relationship. Not that they were in one... _yet anyways_. 

A little out of breath and sap stuck to their mittens Waverly smiled wide enough for the crinkles in her eyes to appear.

“That’s my favorite smile. It lets me know you’re genuinely happy.” Nicole sighed.

Knowing that Nicole couldn’t even see her smile because of the balaclava covering it, she puts her hands on her hips. “How can you even tell I’m smiling, you can’t see it.”

Nicole stepped closer to her, long index finger brushing those crinkles that made their home around her eyes. “When you’re really happy...these show up. It’s sexy.”

It baffled Waverly. No one really paid that much attention to her to see the little things that made her...well, Waverly. Champ had always told her that those crinkles weren’t attractive and would make her have wrinkles soon. He was a complete ass.

A soundless sigh leaves Waverly’s lips. She’s  _almost_ speechless. “That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. It means a lot that you notice the small things.”

Shrugging her shoulders with a smirk Nicole can’t help but pull Waverly into a hug. “I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with shitty people. You deserve to be treated like an angel.”

Slowly they made their way back to the snowmobile. The trail almost ending and Waverly was really going to miss feeling Nicole’s strong arms wrapped around her. It was bitter sweet as Waverly slowed the snowmobile down when they got back to the booth. On one hand her anxiety levels would go down immensely but on the other hand the endorphins from the excitement from it all was going to dwindle down. 

After dropping off the keys, returning the mittens and balaclava’s, Waverly found herself reaching for Nicole’s hand. Not at all missing the slow smile spread across Nicole’s face as they interlaced their fingers. Maybe this date wasn’t picture perfect but perhaps it was going better than Waverly thought.

She still didn’t know what Nicole had planned for the next part of their date but was pretty sure ice skating was next. Who wouldn’t want to ice skate in the winter on a date? 

Nicole apparently. 

They walked past the ice skate rental booth and Waverly looked over her shoulder with a silent sigh. She wasn’t disappointed at all but  _come on_ ,  ice skating was the perfect excuse to touch each other. 

Talking animatedly and sharing flirty banter back and forth ,Waverly jumps as a loud voice comes over the outdoor intercoms. 

“ _ **As per tradition, our annual snowman making contest will begin shortly! Don’t forget to sign up in the next ten minutes for a chance to win a Christmas gift basket! As always, have fun**_!”

Nicole squeezes her hand and looks down at her. “What do you say? Do you wanna build a snowmannnn.”

Not able to keep herself from giggling Waverly eyes Nicole. “Did you just quote Frozen at me?”

For the first time since she met her, Waverly witnesses Nicole blush. “Yeah. I love that movie.”

Without speaking Waverly speeds off towards the sign up booth, dragging Nicole behind her. With Nicole’s competitive nature and the fact that Waverly herself thought she was amazeballs at building snowmen, this was totally in the bag. 

Quickly signing up and being ushered to their building station which had all the accessories you would need to build the perfect snowman Waverly felt confident.

Once again Waverly was startled at the loud intercom.  “ _ **Alright everyone! We are ready to begin our snowman building contest...in five, four, three...”**_

Waverly looked over at Nicole who looked completely in competition mode. It was something she really admired and adored about her. Nicole must have noticed her staring as she turned her head and gave a slight wink...

_ \ / _

/ \

/ \

/ \

/ \

/~~\o

/ o.\

/ ~~*~~~ \

o /o \

/ ~~~~~~~ \~`

/__ * _______\

||

\ ==== /

\\__/

_With Nicole on the ground holding her weight Waverly was trying her hardest to impress her. After every session she would try to hype herself up to just finally ask Nicole on a date but every time she tried it was as if Ursula stole her voice. Barely able to choke out a ‘thank you, see you later’ before she quickly exited the building._

_“Waves, I don’t know what you’re thinking about up there but concentrate on the wall before you barn door yourself.” Nicole exclaimed._

_Wrinkling her nose in confusion, Waverly turns her head, “Barn door? Am I supposed to know what that means?”_

_Waverly knew there was rock climbing lingo but she didn’t know all of it. Unfortunately she found out what ‘dry fire’ meant last week when she ended up losing a hold and ripping some of the skin off of her fingers. She couldn’t really help it though when she saw a woman trying a little too hard to get Nicole’s attention. That was unpleasant to say the least in both aspects._

_Watching Nicole hover her hand over the brake line Waverly rolls her eyes a bit. While most of the time Waverly found Nicole’s expertise and guidance downright hot, sometimes she thought Nicole worried a little too much._

_Turning_ _her head back around she looked up to see that she really didn’t have too much further to go for her route. She could totally finish for the first time. Feeling a fresh pump of adrenalin course through her veins she scanned for her next hold. If she could find a new foot hold she would be able to reach up and grab the next jug that was just a little out of reach._

_Unfortunately for her, in her excitement, her foot slipped just as she was reaching out. With only one hand on a hold, she feels her whole body start to swing. Head turning towards Nicole as she swings towards the wall, watching as she holds down the brake line, causing an abrupt stop to her body moving._

“ _Now that is what we call a barn door baby” Nicole chuckled as she winked up at her._

_Whether it was an actual term of endearment or just slightly poking fun at her, Waverly felt thrilled at the name. Without even thinking she blurted it out._

_“Will you go on a date with me?”_

🎅🏻🎅🏻🎅🏻🎅🏻🎅🏻   
  


With the intercom giving a loud ear piercing buzz Waverly crouched to her knees immediately making a snowball. Rolling it around in the snow at a quick pace and within minutes she had a large and fat enough base for the bottom of the snowman. Nicole looked like she had a good enough snowman middle as she lifted it to sit perfectly on top of Waverly’s base. 

While Waverly shook her hands to get the freezing excess snow off of them, she watched Nicole roll a snowball around with a look of concentration and the tip of her tongue sticking out. Even though her chest warmed at the image, her hands did not. Cupping them over her mouth she tried to blow hot air to help warm them faster. 

Nicole fixed the snowman’s head on the very top, which looked extremely symmetrical and proportionate to Waverly. “Are your hands cold Waves?”

Before she could say anything or even nod, Nicole jogged over taking her hands in her own. Waverly held her breath as Nicole brought her hands to her mouth, she was sure she whole body now was burning up, but the moment Nicole blew hot air on her hands Waverly swore it was like fire coursing through her blood. 

Waverly knew she was staring but on the other hand so was Nicole. Their eyes were locked together for what felt like ages until Waverly dipped hers down to watch as Nicole laid a kiss on her knuckles. “Hope they’re warm enough now. We got some asses to kick.”

Together they placed coals as buttons, eyes and a smile, while Waverly was meticulously measuring  exactly  where the carrot nose should be, Nicole worked on adjusting the scarf and top hat. 

Waverly looked around at everyone else’s snowmen and while she thought their’s looked the best by far, it was missing  _something._ “Arms!”

Waverly didn’t see any rules anywhere stipulating that they couldn’t deviate from their accessories so she sprints off in search for twigs. They were surrounded by woods so it shouldn’t be too hard to find snowman arms. 

“ _Aha_!” 

Grabbing two long but thin sticks she runs back to a puzzled looking Nicole. “No snowman is complete without stick arms!”

She must have looked adorable or maybe just a little crazy waving those stick arms around because Nicole looked down at her with the biggest puppy eyes she’d ever witnessed. All she could think about was brushing Nicole’s cheek and pulling her into a sweet kiss.

Too busy thinking about it and not  _actually thinking_ _, Waverly goes in for the kiss. Except instead_ of her fingertips brushing up against Nicole’s cheek, the twig she’s holding pokes Nicole right in the eye.

_Fudgenuggets_. 

Mouth hanging wide open she watches horrified and completely embarrassed as Nicole stumbles backwards with both her hands clutching at her eye. Not able to watch where she was going, Nicole ends up falling backwards into their perfect snowman. 

Quickly Waverly raced to Nicole’s side, sliding on her knees to be closer to her. Waverly could feel the color draining from her own face as she looked down at Nicole with one eye closed and the other eye hiding behind both hands. 

She wanted to touch her. Comfort or reassure her but it seemed useless. Anytime she wanted to touch Nicole she ended up hurting her. “Are you okay? Please tell me your eye isn’t hanging out.”

Waverly could tell how pitiful and defeated she sounded. Her voice coming out smaller than a mouse’s squeak. She couldn’t help it though. Feeling like you’re blowing your chances with the perfect girl could kind of get you down. On the other hand she wasn’t the one in the freezing snow with maybe a loose hanging eyeball.

Slowly Nicole sat up with a hiss. Removing both hands from her eye, Waverly nervously exhaled when it was clear that Nicole’s eye was still in its socket. 

It was extremely red and watery but in place. That at least she could be thankful for. In all honesty she wasn’t sure how Nicole hadn’t just gone off the railing on her and walked away severing all ties.

Instead, sweet Nicole had comforted her throughout all her own injuries. Who does that? Nicole had the patience of a saint and maybe a extremely high pain tolerance. 

Nicole reached her hand out and gently taking Waverly’s. “Hey. Waves it’s okay. It was an accident. Look, see, my eye is still intact. I can see perfectly, it’s just a bit watery and stings a little.” 

Groaning Waverly can only look up into the sky. Wishing she could rewind the whole day and start over. She was never  this  clumsy or nervous about a date. She just had to one up everyone at the competition and grab arms for their snowman. 

Looking into Nicole’s one perfect loving eye and her tad bit swollen and watery red eye Waverly sighs. “Look Nicole, I would totally understand if you want to end the date here. No hard feelings.”

Nicole looked absolutely wrecked at that comment. “ **No** !” She screamed out before blushing. “I mean no. Unless you want to? I really am enjoying your company. I still have dinner planned and I would really love it if you came with me.”

Dinner. 

It’s not like she could hurt Nicole again at dinner, right? Unless a rogue knife flew out of her hand and stabbed her but honestly what were the chances of that happening. 

With an eager nod, Waverly stood reaching her hand out for Nicole. “I’d love too. Obviously I’d like to go home and change first, is that okay?”

With reservations still a few hours away Nicole walked Waverly to her Jeep, opening the car door for her before leaning against it. “I can pick you up at six, you’re right above Shorty’s right?”

A happy shake of her head Waverly smiled. “Usually yeah. I’m staying with my sister on our homestead for Christmas though.”

Address exchanged and a lingering eye hold later Waverly sped off to the homestead to calm her nerves and get ready for dinner.

_ \ / _

/ \

/ \

/ \

/ \

/~~\o

/ o.\

/ ~~*~~~ \

o /o \

/ ~~~~~~~ \~`

/__ * _______\

||

\ ==== /

\\__/

_Waverly felt herself fall a inch or two as a shocked look came across Nicole’s face. “A date? You want to go on a date with me?”_

_She felt kinda silly still being on the wall and asking Nicole out at the same time. “Can you bring me down?”_

_Nodding, Nicole helped belay Waverly down_ _the wall with that same shocked look on her face. Maybe Waverly had read the situation wrong. Maybe Nicole was just extremely sweet and had absolutely no romantic interest in her which quite frankly would be embarrassing._

_Both feet on the ground she turns her back to Nicole as she slowly steps out of her harness. Buying herself and Nicole time to get their thoughts in order._

_Taking a deep breath and finally gathering the courage to face her, Waverly turns back around, mouth already open to speak._

“ _I’d love to.”_

_“I was just joking.”_

_Waverly’s mouth hangs open at Nicole’s answer, while Nicole looks a little embarrassed at Waverly’s lie._

_“Wait, no, I wasn’t joking. I just thought that I crossed a line. You do though? You want to go on a date with me?” Waverly asked as her fave turned seven different shades of red._

_Nicole let out a breathy sigh. “Have you met you? Who wouldn’t agree to a date with you?”_

_Eyes cast downward Waverly shrugs. “Me? I’m just some book nerd. I’m a bit of a poser. I read about the oceans, different countries, but I’m too chicken shit to even go out and explore the world.”_

_“You’re driven. Don’t get mad but you literally fell off the children’s bouldering wall the first time you tried to climb, now look at you, you’ve almost finished every route in the novice section. You’re smart as hell. I’m pretty sure you cursed me out in Latin the other day because I reminded you ten times to look beyond your next hold. You’re gorgeous obviously. There’s a lot of great things about you Waverly Earp and I can’t wait to find out more.” Nicole gushed._

_Waverly stood in awe before the woman before her. Plenty of men had called her hot, a few women called her beautiful, but no one had taken the time to delve deeper than that. Nicole Haught was a different breed._

_With busy work schedules complicating when their actual date could take place, both women agree on December 23rd. Exactly six weeks since she stepped foot in Nicole’s business and literally fell for her. Yeah it might’ve only been ten feet and onto extremely soft pads, but still._

_Suddenly shy and a bit anxious at the thought of going out on a date with Nicole, Waverly goes for a awkward hug that she immediately regrets when she ‘buddy pats’ Nicole’s back._

“ _Uh, well, I guess I’ll see you in a week! I’m super excited.” Waverly stuttered seems she tripped over her harness that laid on the floor before rushing out of the door..._

🎅🏻🎅🏻🎅🏻🎅🏻🎅🏻

Nicole would drive a sexy black truck. Waverly was just thankful that Wynonna wasn’t home to grill her about her day date. She wasn’t sure she would be able to replay everything wrong that happened without crying and ruining the makeup she spent entirely too long doing. 

Nicole didn’t honk her horn or sit idling in the gravel driveway waiting for her to come out. Instead Waverly was pleasantly surprised to hear a knock on the door and even more surprised to be faced with a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers. 

Inviting Nicole in, Waverly jets off to the kitchen with a high pitched squeal as she sniffs her flowers while finding a vase for them. Nicole was pulling out all the stops without it even seeming like her end goal was just to end up in her pants. Not that she would object to it if it came down to it or anything.

Vase filled with water and the wildflowers meticulously placed, Waverly finds Nicole bent over looking at childhood pictures. Leaning on the door frame for  _just a second_ to admire Nicole’s ass...ets. “Those baby pictures are so embarrassing.” 

Turning on her heels Nicole grins and points to a particular one. “You’re adorable here. Those monkey bars didn’t know what hit them.”

It was only now that Waverly noticed Nicole’s eye. It was significantly more swollen then when she left her and almost a continuous watering going on. It even seemed a little black and blue around the edges, although it looked like Nicole tried to cover it up with makeup. 

Guilt flooded her system once again as she stepped closer to brush her thumb under Nicole’s eye, trying to be as gentle as possible. “Fudgenuggets Nicole. I’m really sorry about that.”

Nicole shrugged it off as if it were no big deal. “You ready? I kept the truck on for the heat.”

Nicole could honestly fuck right off for being so perfect. 

Nicole looked gorgeous in black slacks and a obviously ironed wrinkle free teal button down. Her shoulder length hair cascading down in beautiful waves.

Waverly knew she picked the right outfit when Nicole’s eyes lingered on the low cut sweater that showed off her cleavage in a modest way. If you got the girls, you might as well let them out to play every once in a while.

After locking the door, Nicole held out her elbow which Waverly took eagerly. Allowing Nicole to open the passenger door for her and waiting until she was settled in before closing it.  Nobody  had ever done that for her before and she couldn’t deny the fact that she could very well get used to it.

Once on the way to their destination Waverly couldn’t help herself as she kept stealing glances at Nicole. “What was the best rock climbing experience you had?”

She wasn’t sure why that question popped in her mind but once it was out she was really intrigued by it.

Nicole’s eyes lit up. “Oh man. One time I was free climbing in Australia...”

As Nicole continued her story Waverly couldn’t help but become invested in it. She didn’t know all the lingo or even everything Nicole was talking about, but the excitement she portrayed in her voice and facial features drew Waverly in like a moth to a flame.

It felt like no time had passed at all before Nicole was parking the truck. Squinting her eyes out of the windshield Waverly see’s ‘ _Vedge Out_ ’  lit up in bright festive green and red neon lights. 

Facing Nicole, Waverly can’t help but be speechless. “I know you’re vegan and I don’t know much about it but I hope this place is good.”

She sounded nervous as she spoke and Waverly could have melted right there in her seat from the sweetness. “This is perfect. Usually I’m supposed to just ‘order a salad’ and be happy I’m being taken out in general.”

A disgruntled grunt escaped Nicole’s mouth. “Wow. What a bunch of dicks.”

“Bitches too, don’t forget the bitches.” Waverly laughed.

With reservations already made ahead of time the women were shown to their seats in almost no time at all. Nicole going out of her way to pull out Waverly’s seat for her. Swollen and watery eye and all.

A bottle of red wine ordered and poured for them, Nicole looks confused with her eyebrows furrowed as she looks over the menu. “If you want any help I can suggest things you might like.”

Quickly the tension from Nicole’s forehead melts away as she leans back into her chair with a laugh. “Yes. Please. I have no idea what I’m looking at honestly.” 

It meant a lot to Waverly that Nicole would pick a vegan restaurant solely for her and even be willing to listen to her advice on food choices. 

With appetizers and entree’s ordered Waverly is already feeling more confident about the second half of their date. So far she had succeeded in not injuring Nicole, yet anyway.

Sitting across from each other with a Christmas festive candle lighting their table, Waverly is counting her blessing on her spontaneous decision of trying out rock climbing. Without it she would have never met the beauty sitting across from her who looked absolutely gorgeous with the candlelight framing her face so perfectly. 

With a sip of her sweet red wine Waverly can see Nicole starting at her. “What is it?”

“Why did you stay away for so long after your first visit rock climbing?” Nicole asked.

Oh boy. She’s going to need more wine for this.

In probably the least ladylike manners possible Waverly downs the rest of her glass with an amused smile from Nicole. “I was embarrassed. Not of actually falling but for why I fell.” 

Waverly should have known Nicole would dig, and dig is exactly what Nicole did. “Why did you fall?”

Waverly wished she could blame the heat to her cheeks on the wine but she would be lying to herself if she did. “Well...I saw the most gorgeous red head smile and wave at me. It was like all my limbs stopped working. I actually didn’t intend to ever come back but that certain red head kept running through my mind so I had to see her again. And again, and again.”

Nicole laughed and Waverly wished that she would always be the cause of making Nicole laugh like that. It was a sweet and low laugh that hit her right in the heart. 

As Nicole poured Waverly another glass of wine they locked eyes. “Well I’m really glad you came back. Climbing with you has been the best part of opening the place.”

Before she could think of a reply their Cuban black bean dip appetizer was placed in front of them. A favorite of Waverly’s. She couldn’t help but giggle at the skeptical look on Nicole’s face. “It’s good I promise. You won’t even miss the flavor of meat.”

Choosing her chip carefully Nicole took a hesitant portion of the dip before bringing it into her mouth. A moan was the very last thing Waverly was expecting to come from Nicole. On one hand she was elated to know that picked a good appetizer but on the other hand now that beautiful sound was all she could think about. 

She absolutely wanted to hear that again.

Picking up a particularly large chip, Waverly scoops a heftier amount of dip onto it. She wanted to be cute. Couples fed each other all the time right? 

Right.

Leaning across the table Waverly is mere centimeters from connecting the chip to Nicole’s mouth, before all hell breaks loose. First her elbow slips knocking the very lit Christmas candle into Nicole’s napkin causing it to catch fire instantly. In a moment of panic she grabs her wine throwing it at the napkin engulfed in flames, which also splashed all over Nicole’s gorgeous teal shirt. As if it couldn’t get any worse, in her panic flailing trying to put out the flaming napkin, the black bean dip flew across the table, landing upside down right into Nicole’s lap. 

At the  _very least_ the fire was put out. Their table was a complete mess but nothing a new table cloth couldn’t fix. Nicole on the other hand...her teal shirt looked ruined with red wine stains. Her black slacks were sporting corn, black beans, vegan sour cream and salsa. She looked like she had been through the ringer and lost.

Still standing with tears welling up in her eyes Waverly looks at the ceiling before taking a shaky breath. “I’m sorry. I can’t.” 

Pulling her wallet from her purse she throws down all the cash she had. Hoping it covered her meal and at least Nicole’s before she turned tail and stormed out of the door. 

What Waverly failed to notice as she raced out of the door was a Christmas Envelope peaking out of Nicole’s back pocket.


	2. Falling trees and injuries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly deals with her embarrassment the way any Earp would. Whiskey.
> 
> Chopping down Christmas trees and talks of bubble suits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clumsy Waverly and Saint Nicole are back at it again...

_Christmas Eve 1:46 A.M._

“Then, then...that damn delicious dip. Landed  _right_ in her lap. Tha’s where I shoulda been.” Waverly slurred as she waved the half empty bottle of whiskey around.

Hours earlier she burst through the door of the homestead after taking a expensive Uber home and immediately falling into her worried sisters arms finally succumbing to the waterfall of tears that had been barely kept at bay. Wynonna had slowly walked them to the living room with promised whispers of death to whoever had made her cry. Once settled on the off white couch, Wynonna had been attentive and loving as Waverly started to recount her date. It wasn’t until the actual theme of the date, Nicole getting injured, surfaced did Wynonna start to burst into a uncontrollable fit of laughter and hadn’t stopped since.

Waverly wasn’t even sure when she stopped crying or where the bottle of whiskey came from. All she knew was she had a terrible date and was going to drink the pain away. Not physical pain mind you as Nicole endured all the physical pain, but the emotional pain of ruining what should have been a magical night with a amazing woman.

The laughter dying down slightly Waverly couldn’t help a small smile at her clumsiness. If it had been anyone else she would probably have a laugh at their expense as well. “Baby girl. What in the actual hell was going on with you? That’s some voodoo type shit.”

Shrugging Waverly can barely shake her head before slowly lowering her head into her sisters lap. “I don’t know. Maybe I was trying to hard? I just wanted her to like me so much. I wanted everything to be perfect.”

A hum of acknowledgement from above and Waverly felt Wynonna’s fingers carding through her hair. “Would it make you feel better if we went out and chopped down a tree for Christmas? Bright and early?”

While it wouldn’t make everything better Waverly nodded and sighed. Christmas really was her favorite time of the year and she would be lying if she didn’t get slightly more depressed at the lack of a Christmas tree in the living room. If she wasn’t going to have a Christmas date then damnit she was at least going to have a decorated Christmas tree.

🎄🎄🎄🎄

_Hours later. Christmas Eve 7:55 A.M._

After leaving Wynonna on the couch and getting a few restless hours of sleep Waverly was up and ready to go. Dressed in long johns and a hoodie under her jean overalls she places a poofy and warm black beanie on her head before skipping down the hallway.

A few unanswered knocks to Wynonna’s door she opens it to a completely disheveled but not actually slept in bed. “Wynonna?”

With no answer Waverly huffs and slams the door shut. She can only be optimistic that perhaps Wynonna was already up and ready to go. It wasn’t likely but at least she could be optimistic about it.

Loudly stomping down the stairs she rolls her eyes when she hears a loud groan coming from the living room. “Too loud baby girl.”

Really she should have known better than to leave Wynonna on the couch with a half full bottle of whiskey. “You better be ready to go. You said we’d go and chop down a tree. Bright and early.”

Rounding the corner and spotting her sister’s lump underneath a pile of blankets Waverly grabs the empty whiskey bottle and tosses it to what she hopes is Wynonna’s ass. With her luck yesterday though she only hopes a tiny bit that it might hit Wynonna’s head.

A soft thud does indeed indicate the bottle landing on Wynonna’s hiney. “Not cool Waves. I promise the tree’s will be there in a few hours. My patience and sanity for your early morning chipper ness however is already thin.”

“You said we would go get a tree Wynonna.” Waverly huffed. She knew she sounded a bit whiny but damnit she didn’t care.

“Later.” Wynonna grumbled. “Has the sun even risen yet?”

Pulling the blanket off of Wynonna’s head and smacking the top of it, Waverly lets out another annoyed huff. “Yes Wynonna. Let’s go, or I’ll go out and get it myself.”

The loud laugh Wynonna let out irritated Waverly. “You? Do it alone? Please Waves...”

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

“You’re like three feet. Give me a few hours and I’ll help you. Until then go back to bed.” Wynonna chuckled before pulling the blanket back over her head.

Waverly was furious. “Go to Hell Wynonna. I’m fully capable of doing it myself. I’m taking your truck. Bye.”

The drive to the open tree farm was long and silent. Just what she needed to stir and brew into her ongoing rage and fury. Who did Wynonna think she was?

The slow rumble of old tires on even older gravel pissed Waverly off as well. For no real reason. As she pushed herself out of the truck and kicked the front tire she couldn’t help but let out a long scream into the sky. 

Did it make her feel better? No.

Did it make getting the axe and sled out of the back of the truck any easier? Nope.

“ _You’re too small to do it Waverly_ ” Waverly mocked as she kicked a fallen pine cone across the field of snow. “ _Just wait a few hours and I’ll help you. Don’t want you to hurt yourself like you hurt your date Waverly.”_

“Bitch.” Waverly grumbled. The axe was a little heavy, the sled seemed a bit wonky and she was kind of cold but she was perfectly able to chop down her own Christmas tree. She didn’t need Wynonna’s help. If anything Wynonna would slow her down, yeah.

The only thing she needed from Wynonna was her beat up old pick up truck and she already stole that when she left her hungover on the couch. Anything else she was able to do by her damn self even if she was starting to shiver a little more as her overalls started to get sopping wet.

Minutes passed before she stumbled upon a tree that took her breath away. It looked like a tree straight out of a Christmas movie. Branches thick and healthy, probably about six foot high and a gorgeous shape. “Wow.”

Movement out of her peripherals and the sound of wood being splintered made Waverly feel slightly better. She wasn’t the only one who was doing this whole Christmas tree thing late. 

A flash of red peaking under a beanie however made Waverly drop her axe on her foot. “Son of a bitch!”

Thankfully it was the wooden side of her axe but it hurt none the less. As any brave young woman would do Waverly ducked and hid behind her gorgeous tree. Trying to peer around those gorgeous green pine needles to get a better look at the other person out there. 

Moving the branches as stealthily as she could Waverly slid her head out  just  enough to catch the other person staring straight at her. Beautiful red hair and one puppy dog brown eye staring right back at her.  _Nicole_. With a eye patch.

“Fudge” Waverly whispered to herself as she yanked her head back to safety. “Of course she would need a eye patch.”

What were the odds they would end up here today, together, less than twenty feet away from each other. It’s not like her life was some romcom meant for everyone to enjoy or anything. 

“Waverly?”

Nope. No thank you. 

She was here for one thing and one thing only, this god forsaken tree, not to face humiliation. That could wait another day  if  she was ever brave enough to turn her phone back on that is.

Picking up her suddenly weightless axe and heaving it well above her shoulders, bringing it down with every ounce of force in her body. The sound of the crack of the axe hitting the wooden trunk sent goosebumps crawling all over her body.

* _thwack_ *  “She probably wants to make sure you stay over here so you don’t accidentally chop her head off.” * _thwack_ *

Hearing the sounds of another axe in play Waverly dares to peak her head around the tree. Luckily, and honestly a little unfair at the same time, just in time to see the power of Nicole, eye patch and all, as the axe head connected with wood. 

“God she’s sexy.” Waverly said  a _little_ too loudly.

Nicole lifted her head up and for the life of her Waverly couldn’t look away. Lifting her shoulders in a slight shrug  _almost_ saying something but instead shaking her head and lifting her axe once again.

A hesitant sounding “ _Waverly_...” coming from Nicole didn’t deter her from striking her tree again. And again and again. Maybe Wynonna had the right idea this morning. If she would have just waited a few hours she wouldn’t be stuck in a open field full of trees, happening to pick the tree closest to her crush that she happened to injure over and over the night before.

Never in her life would she have thought she’d be saying Wynonna was right. Not only was she tired now, arms sore and freezing but she was pathetically trying to hide from Nicole. 

Sweet Nicole who took everything in stride last night. Nicole who went out of her way to make their date memorable and not just some run of the mill first date. Took her to a vegan restaurant instead of making her deal with limited options anywhere else. 

And here she was actively trying to ignore and hide from Nicole as she continued to mindlessly chop down her tree. If she were a little braver she would throw her axe down and march over towards Nicole and kiss her. Then apologize and then kiss her again. 

Brave she was not however as the axe splintered against the thick trunk. If Nicole really liked her wouldn’t she come over here though? “Probably not idiot. She probably sent a dozen more texts after you turned your phone off. She’s probably trying to give you space.”

Seriously how long does it take to chop down a tree? 

“ **_TIMBER_** ” Nicole shouted.

There was almost no hiding from Nicole now. As Nicole’s own thick tree cracked with a loud split and fell gracefully to the ground sending a wave of ice cold snow Waverly’s way.

“Please just take your tree and go.” Waverly pleaded to the sky.

Continuing to chop away at her own tree she hears rustling in front of her in what she hopes indicates Nicole putting her own tree on her sled and just leaving. 

The world was not on her side however once the rustling stopped and she heard Nicole sigh. “Can I just say something?”

Wanting to just curl into a ball and bury herself into the snow as deep as possible, Waverly instead chopped as fast and hard as her aching arms allowed. 

“Please?” Nicole asked from what seemed like a closer proximity than before.

One final large whack to the trunk of her tree Waverly spun around quickly. “Why? What is there to say?”

She didn’t mean for it to come out so sharp and harsh but she was a little out of breath and a lot embarrassed. She also didn’t realize how threatening she probably looked with her axe in her hands until Nicole held both hands up in surrender.

“Frickin’ hell. Sorry.” Waverly mumbled tossing her axe near her sled. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for yesterday. I don’t know what else there is to say. I hurt you. A lot. I don’t know what my problem was.”

As she rambled her apology Waverly noticed Nicole’s eye, the one not hidden by the eye patch, darting between herself and her stubborn still standing tree. Not noticing the slight leaning of said tree.

“I’ve never in my life had such a disastrous date. You were perfect though. I was...I don’t even know. Jittery, nervous, anxious? Realizing you’re way out of my league?” 

A loud crack from the tree went unheard by the tiny brunette as she continued her rambling.

Waverly was pacing now. Head bowed and eyes focused on the blanket of snow underneath her feet. “I just wanted it to be perfect and everything went wrong ya know? I mean look at you! You have a eye patch on for goodness sake because I nearly poked your eye out with a stick! All because I wanted to kiss you!”

Just as Waverly finished her sentence she was thrown to the ground, essentially tackled, by Nicole just as the tree fell mere centimeters from where they landed. 

Eyes wild and a little confused by the suddenness of which she was thrown to the ground Waverly couldn’t lie to herself at the delight of Nicole’s weight pushed on to her.

“Jesus. See? You weren’t even near me and I still almost hurt you. Nicole. I’m so sorry. I’m so..”

If there’s anything Waverly hated, it was being cut off while talking, however, the way Nicole’s soft but cold lips felt against her own was magic. She would take being cut off this way any day of the week if she got to taste Nicole’s peppermint chapstick. Her previously useless arms wrapped around Nicole’s neck pulling her in more as one hand carded through the red locks of hair that wasn’t hidden behind her beanie. 

“You wanted to kiss me?” Nicole asked as she pulled away slightly with a smile.

“I did. I mean, I do. Yes. Honestly that’s all I’ve been thinking about since I fell off that stupid bouldering wall.” Waverly whispered.

Waverly’s eyes went a little cross eyed as she watched Nicole kiss the tip of her red and frozen nose. “Don’t call my wall stupid.” 

A small bubble of laughter escaped her throat as Waverly pulled Nicole back into her for another kiss. A groan fell from Nicole’s lips before they could touch though. 

Nicole gave a slight shrug. “Oh yeah, the tree kinda fell on my legs a little bit.” 

Because of course it would. 

Lifting slightly on her elbows Waverly looks over Nicole’s back and shoulders to see that indeed some of the tree had fallen right across Nicole’s long and slender yet muscular legs. 

Well shit.

Groaning and falling back into the snow, sending white dust into the air, Waverly throws her arm across her face. “God Nicole. I’m sorry. Even when I try to stay away from you you still end up hurt. I can’t do anything right.”

Feeling the body on top of her start to shake Waverly immediately thinks Nicole might be convulsing in pain. Until she hears the redhead laughing. “Is that why you ran out on dinner? Ignoring my texts and calls? Waves you do everything right. I’d take a stick in the eye any day for a chance at a date with you.” 

Nicole rolled to her side giving Waverly enough space to wiggle herself out from underneath her before Nicole was able to roll the rest of the tree off of her. “Now don’t get me wrong, I’d really appreciate not getting hurt anytime we are together but I’d take that chance to be happy with you.”

How Nicole could still be so sweet and ridiculously charming in a eye patch, covered in pine needles and sap, was a mystery to Waverly but damn did she pull it off. 

Nervous energy. That’s what the atmosphere felt like as Nicole pulled both sleds behind her as they trudged their way back to the parking lot. Small talk ending with nervous giggles and grins so wide their cheeks hurt.

Waverly could barely think as she watched Nicole lift her Christmas tree into the truck, eagerly volunteering to do it for Waverly, she just looked so good even under all those layers of clothing. Absently touching her fingers to her lips she can’t help but smile remembering Nicole’s full lips pressed against her own. 

The sound of the truck rattling a bit as Nicole jumped off the bed startled Waverly as she took a slight step back. “All loaded Waves. That baby isn’t going anywhere.” Nicole said as she leaned against the truck. 

That stupid smirk on Nicole’s face was just too much for Waverly, lurching forward  just  as Nicole brought her head down. It happened in slow motion, Waverly’s body already moving at full speed and not able to stop herself, she saw the scenario play out in her head. Her forehead was  without a doubt  going to connect with Nicole’s nose.

* _crack_ *

It was a small sound but feeling the crunch of Nicole’s nose against her forehead felt like thunder cracking. 

Nicole’s hand flew to her nose. “Mother fucker!”

_** Seriously?! ** _

What had she done so wrong in her life that the universe was punishing her in this way? She was nice, literally voted nicest in Purgatory, considerate and took time out of her day to help anyone in need. If anything she should have loads of good karma stored away. Not  whatever  karma this was.

No blood. At least there was no blood when Nicole shakily removed her hand. “God Nicole. I’m so sorry. Can I take a look?”

Probably not what Nicole wanted but she nodded anyway as Waverly took a few tentative steps forward and investigated the slightly swollen nose. “Doesn’t look broken. Should we go and get it checked out anyway? Or you can drop off your tree at your house and come over to the homestead. I’d love to have you over for dinner.”

Nicole sighed as she looked up at the sky and slightly shook her head. “I’d really love to but i actually do have an appointment for my eye. Might as well get the nose checked while I’m there.” Nicole said while pointing at her eye patch.

Blushing because literally what else was she supposed to do when you’re  _that embarrassed._

Tucking some stray hair behind her ear Waverly nervously shakes her head. “Of course. Geez what was I thinking. You probably have other plans too. I guess I’ll see you around?”

Nicole had kissed her right? That wasn’t just some hallucination after being tackled to the ground, right? 

Turning around to walk towards the truck she feels a hand wrap around her shoulder turning her back around.

“Wait. What about tomorrow? I know it’s Christmas but uh, I sort of have a gift for you. I really do have a doctors appointment.” Nicole mumbled. 

Nicole sounded nervous for once which was a nice change of pace. 

Waverly nodded aggressively. Almost to the point of straining a muscle. “ _**Yes**_!  I mean yeah, that sounds great. Come over around six? That’s normally the time we eat.”

“We?” Nicole questioned. Waverly was sure if the eye patch was gone Nicole’s eyes would be sparkling. At least one was.

“Wynonna my sister, Gus and Curtis, Aunt and Uncle all come over to the homestead for dinner and presents. If that’s too soon to meet the family I can sneak off after dinner?” Waverly giggled.

Sneak off? What was she a teenager again?!

Nicole must have been thinking the same thing as she ducked her head and let out a low laugh. “Grown woman sneaking off sounds appealing but I think I can handle dinner with the family.”

Waverly felt her throat dry just a bit as she thought of what else Nicole could handle. Handle well at that.

“Great! Sounds like a plan” Waverly squeaked out and instantly wondered why her voice was betraying her by going several octaves higher. 

Nicole gestured with her thumb over her shoulder. “I should get going. My appointment is coming up.”

An eye patch and slightly swollen nose and Nicole was still the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Little snowflakes landing on her shoulders and hat making her even more of a vision than usual.

“Kiss me. I’d try again but I really don’t want to break your nose. I mean only if you want t-“

Once again her rambling was cut short by peppermint lips crashing into hers. Cold lips to the touch but it warmed her body from the toes on her feet to the hair on her head as they glided together messily but effortlessly. Nicole’s hands found purchase on her lower back as her own wrapped around Nicole’s neck. 

Nicole’s lips turned into a smirk that made it hard to kiss but Waverly always did love a challenge. Waverly thought about deepening the kiss but with her luck she would accidentally chip Nicole’s tooth or bite her tongue off.

Nicole pulled away slightly as Waverly followed almost on instinct. Kissing Nicole was addictive.

“Waves.” Nicole whispered. “I would stand out here in the cold and kiss you all day but I really do have to get my eye checked out.”

Groaning Waverly pulled away in embarrassment again. “Okay. Are you sure you don’t want me to come with?”

Nicole just smiled and shook her head before leaning down for another quick peck. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Waverly’s eyes fluttered closed as she nodded. “Yeah. Okay. See you tomorrow.”

As she watched Nicole walk backwards to her truck, Waverly fell back against her own. This was not how she expected the day to go...at all. 

One thing was in her mind now and one thing only...

_ What the fudge kind of gift was she supposed to get Nicole this last minute?! _

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

_Christmas Day 5:49 PM_

Normally the absolute chaotic mess of wrapping paper strewn around the house would not bother her but today was different. Bits of loose paper on the ground could be dangerous with Nicole around. One wrong step and Waverly could trip and for all she knows accidentally knock Nicole into the roaring fire in the fireplace. 

Not today Satan. No sir.

The rest of the homestead was immaculate, save the kitchen where Gus was doing last minute prep work and laying out all the delicious Christmas food. 

Even her bedroom was spotless. New and clean sheets laid out. Not that she was expecting to use them or anything. You know... _just in case_ sort of thing. Better to be prepared.

“For Christ’s sake baby girl you’re running around like a maniac. You’re giving me a headache.” Wynonna whined as she tried to figure out how to unwrap her saran wrapped bottle of whiskey.

That was Gus’s idea. Pretty perfect actually. It would keep Wynonna busy and out of everyone’s hair for a bit.

“Wynonna you don’t understand.” Waverly pleaded. “I am a walking time bomb around her. One piece of ribbon left on the floor and God only knows what could happen.”

There were still three gifts wrapped underneath the tree. All for Nicole. Waverly was beyond suspicious when Wynonna had a box wrapped with Nicole’s name on it. Especially with the smirk Wynonna threw her way when she placed it underneath the tree. Even Gus had brought over a beautifully wrapped gift when Waverly had nervously mentioned Nicole would be joining them for dinner.

The sound of a car door slamming shut brought her out of her frantic cleaning daze. “Shit. She’s here.”

Wynonna scrambled off the couch almost dropping her nearly unwrapped whiskey bottle to throw back the curtains near the front door. 

“Wow. No wonder you’re a mess around her. Good for you landing that Waves.” Wynonna said as she wiggles her eyebrows. 

Rolling her eyes Waverly moves to open the front door. Taking a moment for herself to remember to relax and just  _breathe._

Swinging the door open maybe just a little too excitedly it looked like she caught Nicole off guard just a bit. 

“Hi.” Waverly uttered just a bit breathless. Gone was the eye patch and Nicole’s nose was just a little swollen. 

“Merry Christmas!” Nicole exclaimed. “I brought Apple pie.”

That beautiful red hair sitting right at her shoulders and those gorgeous dimples highlighting her smile made Waverly just a little light headed. 

Out of nowhere Waverly felt herself being shoved out of the way. “No eye patch? Damn. Had a few pirate jokes up my sleeve.” Wynonna joked. “Come on in. Waverly seems to be having a brain malfunction and forgot her manners.”

Nicole looked over her shoulders as Wynonna swept her into the living room giving Waverly a bright smile. 

“So Nicole...how do you feel about bubble suits?” Wynonna asked as she draped her arm over Nicole’s shoulder.

Waverly childishly stomped her foot. “Enough Wynonna. Come on Nicole, I’ll introduce you to Gus and Curtis.”

Introductions made, Gus giving a not so subtle thumbs up when Nicole turned around, and it was time for dinner. Curtis’s curiosity about rock climbing had Nicole lighting up and talking almost non stop through dinner. Waverly couldn’t help but notice the smile plastered on Wynonna’s face.

Nicole was a charmer. It was genuine charm though. Not an ounce of fake ness about it.

Wynonna’s hand slamming on the kitchen table, rattling the empty wine glasses, declaring loudly it was time for Nicole to open her presents. 

Before Nicole could politely object Wynonna was already pulling her from her chair and ushering her onto the couch. If Waverly’s clumsiness wasn’t going to scare Nicole away, she was sure Wynonna would. “Wy...come on. Let her breathe a bit.”

Waverly was actually a little excited to give Nicole her gift. Nicole definitely deserved it after the last couple of days. Taking the time to scoop her tiny present from under the tree before sitting beside Nicole.

Curtis sat in the recliner Waverly was sure he’d be snoring before Nicole even opened the first gift. Gus placed a box into Nicole’s hands before announcing she was off to clean the kitchen. 

Nicole sent a thank you to Gus’s retreating back as she opened it. Revealing a identical bottle of whiskey that Wynonna had received. 

Wynonna scoffed before shoving a present into Nicole’s hands. There was that mischievous smile again that made Waverly a tad bit nervous. 

A survival first aid kit. “Figured if you continued going on dates with Waverly you might just need one of these.”

Waverly was without a doubt going to murder her sister. 

Later though.

Nicole bumped her shoulder into Waverly’s to get her attention. “This is actually perfect for my rock climbing kit. I was running low.” 

Perfect charming Nicole.

Waverly would kiss her but then again they were about twenty feet from the lit fireplace so she thought against it.

Safety.

“I thought you deserved this.” Waverly explained as she handed Nicole her gift. 

Nicole looked confused at the gift certificate inside. “My friend Chrissy is a chiropractor and masseuse. After everything that happened yesterday and on our date...I figured your body might be aching a bit.”

It was cute the way Nicole tilted her head and scrunched her slightly swollen nose before leaning over for a kiss. It was slow and sweet and Waverly was sure that if she were a snowman she would be a puddle on the floor right now. 

“Still here” Wynonna coughed. “Should I leave or...”

Waverly sighed at the light nip Nicole left on her lip before pulling away. 

Nicole smiled before gracefully handing Wynonna a box of liquor infused chocolates. 

Gus reappeared out of the kitchen, kicking the recliner and startling Curtis, before announcing they were headed home. Nicole hugged them both and promised to accompany Waverly over for a Friday night dinner sometime soon. 

With Wynonna occupied shoving liquor chocolate down her throat Waverly  carefully  guided Nicole back down to the couch. 

Nicole seemed all too happy to follow Waverly’s lips until she shook her head. “Wait. Your gift.” 

Honestly a gift could go and suck it. Waverly would much rather have Nicole’s lips attached to her skin.

Nicole stood up and grabbed a crinkled Christmas envelope from her back pocket. “First I want to say I was going to give this to you after our date. Someone rudely ran out though.” 

Waverly groaned and blushed as she took the envelope from Nicole. A folded up piece of paper laid between the card but Waverly ignited it for the scribbled message instead.

‘ _Even if I lost my sight, I would still only have eyes for you. You’ve made the last six weeks the best of my life. I’d endure spilt hot chocolate and being thrown off snowmobiles for you any day. Will you be my girlfriend?!_ ’

Even with Nicole reminding her of her every blunder Waverly couldn’t help but squeal and jump into Nicole’s arms. 

“Yes! God, yes!” Waverly squealed and cupping Nicole’s face before kissing her. Nicole pulled away slightly attempting to say something but Waverly cut her off mid word, deepening the kiss.

“Gift.” Nicole mumbled before pointing to the forgotten piece of paper in the envelope. 

“Right. Oops.” Waverly chuckled as she tried to get her breath back. “Sorry.”

Nicole laughed as she kissed Waverly on the cheek. Opening the envelope Waverly’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Sky diving tickets?” Waverly asked.

Nicole nodded. “I know it’s not the ocean or anywhere out of the country but I have a buddy who owns a sky diving company. You’re anything but boring and after this, as long as you’ll have me, I’d love to take you to see everything you’ve always wanted.”

Perfection. That’s exactly what Nicole was. 

Thankful. That’s what Waverly was about her decision to have clean sheets on her bed.

Surprised. That’s the look on Nicole’s face as Waverly grabbed her hand and raced her upstairs, slamming and locking her bedroom door.

Embarrassment.

The feeling Waverly had as she had to march past her cackling sister thirty minutes later after Nicole screamed out in agony at a probably, most definite, broken nose. 

Even having to spend Christmas Night in the Emergency Room, Waverly couldn’t have imagined a better outcome. Well besides not kneeing Nicole in the nose, but honestly it could have been worse.

Nicole was still cracking jokes while bleeding and Waverly was still embarrassed as she held a washcloth under her nose. Nicole was  hers.  The Nicole who couldn’t breathe out of her nose but still sacrificed breathing just to kiss her. 

Christmas really was magical after all. Blunders and all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoyed Christmas Blunderland and I hope your holidays go a lot smoother than it did for WayHaught!


End file.
